Hot Chocolate
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Coklat panas menjadi awal mula percakapan mereka di hari itu. / SugaYachi


Dua cangkir coklat panas menjadi penghias di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka; hujan deras membuat jendela yang tepat ada di samping meja melukiskan tetesan air yang mengalir—bertanding untuk bisa meluncur sampai bawah dengan cepat.

Yachi Hitoka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terjebak hujan besar—jika saja ia tahu bahwa hari ini akan hujan, mungkin payung dengan motif bintang kesukaannya akan ia bawa di dalam tas. Namun saat ia pergi tadi pagi, cuacanya begitu cerah—dan hal itu menipu dirinya.

Keinginannya untuk menikmati sepotong kue coklat membuatnya tak bisa pergi dari _cafe_ ini. Memang beruntung karena ia sedang tidak berada di luar ruangan (atau ia pasti akan kehujanan saat ini), tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk berada di rumah dan masuk ke dalam selimut hangat di dalam kamarnya—ia sudah bosan terdiam selama satu jam disini.

"Mulai bosan, ya?"

Yachi seketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela; ah, benar. Ia tidak sendirian disini, ya?

"Ah... tidak, aku tidak bosan! Aku hanya, um, melihat hujan! Hehe.." Yachi tertawa canggung—ia kemudian meraih telinga dari cangkir coklat panas di hadapannya. "Sugawara-_san_ sendiri kebosanan, tidak?"

Benar—Yachi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sugawara Koushi; kakak kelasnya di sekolah dan juga anggota klub Voli Karasuno. Ketika Yachi sedang menikmati kue coklatnya sendirian, ia sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang menduduki bangku kosong di hadapannya—Yachi sempat ketakutan dan berpikir, oh tidak, bagaimana kalau itu adalah orang jahat yang berniat untuk mencuri dompetku dan mengancamku jika tidak memberikan—

"Sedikit. Aku kehabisan buku untuk dibaca, ahaha.."

Dan Yachi sangat, sangat bersyukur ketika tahu bahwa yang duduk di hadapannya adalah Sugawara yang tersenyum simpul ke arahnya, seraya bertanya apakah boleh ia duduk bersama Yachi karena kursi yang lain sudah ditempati.

"Coklat panasku juga sudah hampir habis.. apa aku harus pesan lagi, ya?"

Sugawara tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau mengusir kebosananmu dengan minum coklat panas?"

"A-ah! Bukan, um, maksudku—aku mengusir kebosananku dengan berkhayal—eh, bukan! Melihat hujan dari jendela, begitu—tapi kalau ada coklat panas 'kan—"

"Aku bercanda, aku bercanda." Suara tawa Sugawara semakin membesar—namun ia menjaga agar tidak mengganggu pengunjung cafe lainnya. "Aku membawa payung, sebenarnya."

Yachi menarik satu alisnya ke atas—eh? kalau memang Sugawara membawa payung, kenapa ia diam di cafe ini semenjak tadi?

"Karena kalau aku pulang, kau akan semakin kebosanan." Sugawara menjawab pertanyaan Yachi yang tidak dilontarkan secara lisan. Eh? apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku ya?—pikir Yachi.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Kalau Sugawara-_san_ mau pulang, tidak apa-apa—"

"Huum~ tapi aku mau disini. Lagipula, aku tidak ada kerjaan di rumah. Dan aku jarang berbicara denganmu, Yachi. Kalau kita akan berada di tim yang sama, berarti kita harus mengenal satu sama lain, bukan?" 

Senyum khas Sugawara entah mengapa membuat Yachi teringat akan Ibunya—ah, senyumnya hangat. Sugawara juga baik hati dan merupakan pemain yang hebat, Yachi sedikit bingung kenapa selama ini ia hanya memperhatikan Hinata ketika sedang mengikuti aktivitas klub. Mungkin karena Hinata seperti Matahari yang berjalan? Walaupun ketika kau tidak mau, ia akan masuk ke dalam wilayah pandanganmu, dengan sinarnya yang terang.

Tunggu! Kalau Sugawara memang benar bisa membaca pikiran orang, berarti ia membaca pikiran Yachi tentang Hinata tadi, bukan?

Ah, gawat, gawat, gawat—

"Coba saja kalau Hinata ada disini, ya. Pasti akan ramai sekali."

...Ukh.

Yachi ingin menutupi mukanya sekarang juga—malu sekali! ia ketahuan memikirkan Hinata, padahal Yachi tidak bermaksud memikirkan si nomor punggu sepuluh tersebut. Tuh 'kan, sudah dibilang Hinata itu memang selalu muncul meskipun kita tidak mau—eh bukan, itu bukannya hal buruk sih, tetapi—

"Oh, kalau ada Noya atau Tanaka juga pasti akan seru. Kapan-kapan, ayo ajak semuanya kesini!"

Uhh—apa Sugawara berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan? Dia baik sekali, mungkin dia sadar kalau Yachi malu setelah memikirkan Hinata tadi. "A-ah, iya! Kudengar Tsukishima-_kun _suka _strawberry shortcake, _mungkin dia akan suka _cake _di cafe ini!"

"Iya, ya? Kue disini enak, tadi aku sampai memesan dua piring _tiramisu," _Sugawara tertawa lembut. "Shimizu juga mungkin akan suka kue disini."

"U-um! Hinata juga, Kageyama juga—mereka semua pasti akan suka!"

"Hmm~ oke. Ayo kita tentukan tanggal dan harinya!"

Dan untuk beberapa menit kedepan—akhirnya Yachi mendapatkan topik pembicaraan yang dapat mengusir rasa bosannya.

.

.

.

"Kamu mendapat peringkat berapa di kelas?"

"Uh—umm, tidak terlalu tinggi, sih, tapi—"

"Aku dengar dari Kageyama dan Hinata kalau kamu itu pintar. Tsukishima saja sampai mengakui kepintaranmu; pasti peringkatmu tidak buruk, bukan?"

"...Peringkat enam.."

"Oh, kau termasuk sepuluh besar!" Sugawara tersenyum lebar dan Yachi menundukkan kepalanya—wajahnya kembali menjadi merah. "Hebat sekali! aku saat kelas satu dulu hanya bisa masuk sampai peringkat dua belas.."

"T-tapi aku dengar dari Kiyoko-_senpai_, Sugawara-_san _sekarang termasuk memiliki peringkat tinggi.."

"Iya, karena begitu masuk ke kelas dua dan tiga, aku berusaha agar peringkatku naik. Aku mulai sadar kalau masa depan harus disiapkan dari sekarang."

"Oh.. Apa Sugawara-_san _akan menjadi atlit voli ketika sudah lulus nanti?"

Senyum lebarnya perlahan menyusut—senyumnya masih ada, namun kini berubah menjadi senyum kecil yang terlihat sendu di mata sang gadis.

"Ah, aku... mungkin tidak akan terus bermain voli kalau sudah lulus nanti." Sugawara menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal; Yachi mulai sadar bahwa senyum di wajah Suga tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. "Aku.. bukan pemain yang spesial, aku bahkan digantikan oleh Kageyama di dalam tim sekarang. Ah, tapi aku senang kok karena Kageyama menjadi _setter _Karasuno saat ini! ia benar-benar membantu tim kita,"

Teringat jelas oleh Yachi—tatapan Sugawara ketika ia melihat Kageyama bermain di setiap pertandingan; mata itu tidak menunjukkan kemarahan atau kebencian, Sugawara bahkan sering memberikan semangat dan dukungan dari pinggir lapangan. Namun ada satu tatapan yang rasanya jauh, jauh disembunyikan—didorong hingga masuk ke dalam pikiran Sugawara dimana orang-orang tidak dapat melihatnya.

Tatapan menginginkan—ia ingin bermain bersama semuanya.

Ia ingin mengikuti pertandingan sebagai _setter _Karasuno seperti dulu kala.

"...Benarkah?"

"—Hmm?"

"Benarkah Sugawara-_san _berpikir begitu?"

Mulutnya tak lagi membentuk senyum—Sugawara seketika menatap Yachi dengan kedua mata yang membesar; sementara Yachi masih menatap ke arah Sugawara dengan polosnya. Benarkah aku berpikir seperti itu?—pikir Sugawara.

"...Um, tentu saja aku berpikir begitu—"

"—Sugawara-_san _selalu terlihat senang ketika bermain voli; kalau memang itu adalah apa yang Sugawara-_san_ inginkan, aku rasa... tidak usah pedulikan kata-kata orang lain, ataupun pemain yang lebih hebat darimu.."

Entah apa yang dapat membuat Yachi berkata seperti itu—ketika ia sadar bahwa ia saat ini sedang berbicara dengan kakak kelasnya, ia menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat; takut dimarahi karena sudah berbicara dengan lancang.

Uukh! Lagi-lagi aku mengacau!—Yachi memarahi dirinya sendiri di dalam benaknya; hal yang sudah terbiasa dilakukan. Dan pikirannya lagi-lagi membuat asumsi yang macam-macam, seperti—bagaimana kalau Sugawara marah dan mengusirku dari klub voli? Bagaimana kalau ia menyangka bahwa Yachi menuduhnya iri terhadap Kageyama? Bagaimana kalau Sugawara mengadu kepada kapten dan—

"Mungkin... kau benar."

—Oh?

"Aku ini terlalu tidak percaya diri, ya?" Sugawara memberikan Yachi senyum untuk menutupi rasa malunya—ah, bisa-bisanya ia begitu pesimis di hadapan adik kelasnya yang polos ini; seharusnya ia memberikan contoh yang baik selaku kakak kelas, bukan? "Aku tidak menyangka Yachi bisa berkata begitu."

"A-Ah! Maaf! Aku—aku tidak sopan, ya?"

"Ah, Bukan, bukan begitu—" Suga dengan segera melambaikan tangannya dan menjawab. "Maksudku, kau terlihat tidak banyak bicara dan mudah gugup; dan aku kagum karena kau dapat membuat aku sadar kalau aku ini terlalu tidak percaya diri,"

...Tidak banyak berbicara, ya? Yachi mengingat-ingat segala hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat kegiatan klub—kebanyakan, ia hanya membawakan botol minum untuk para pemain dan mencatat. Kalaupun berbicara, ia hanya memberikan dukungan ataupun memuji kehebatan pemain Karasuno. Yang paling sering ia ajak bicara mungkin hanya Kiyoko, karena Yachi memang paling dekat dengannya—dan Hinata, mungkin? Karena Hinata selalu memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Ah... iya, aku jarang berbicara dengan anggkota klub selain Kiyoko-_senpai, _ya?"

"Um! Apa kau masih takut dengan wajah seram Asahi dan Tanaka?"

"O-oh—bukan! Um, maksudku, mereka baik, kok! Meski wajah mereka seram—tetapi mereka benar-benar baik! Asahi-_san _sebenarnya orang yang sangat lembut, dan Tanaka-_san _suka mentraktirku es krim!"

"Haha! Aku senang kau sadar akan hal itu," Sugawara tertawa—suara lembutnya betul-betul membentuk melodi indah yang memenuhi pendengaran Yachi di hadapannya. "—Berbeda dengan Tsukishima, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Dia menyeramkan, bukan? Sedikit sedikit, menatap tajam! Sedikit-sedikit, mulutnya kasar—"

Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau Sugawara-san punya sisi yang cukup kekanakkan dan jahil seperti ini—Yachi memperhatikan seraya menyeruput cokelat panas miliknya. Ternyata memang banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui soal klub voli Karasuno..

"Uhm.. tapi Tsukishima-_kun _tidak pernah kasar kepadaku, sih..."

"Oh?"  
"Maksudku, dia memang sedikit dingin—tapi ia selalu berbicara dengan bahasa yang cukup sopan kepadaku, dan ia juga berbicara dengan nada lembut—tidak mengejek seperti kepada Hinata atau Kageyama.."

"Haha! Mungkin cowok seperti Tsukishima juga mengerti kalau perempuan memang harus diperlakukan dengan baik," Sugawara kembali tertawa. "Oh! Kalau Daichi, bagaimana? Dia memang terlihat sangat baik di luar, tetapi—"

"Daichi-_san _mungkin yang paling menyeramkan... ya?" Yachi memotong kalimat Sugawara—dan mengingat kembali bebebrapa hal yang menjadi bukti bahwa Daichi memang seram, sangat seram—ketika sudah dibuat marah.

"Pfft! Aku rasa siapapun pasti akan tahu hal itu ketika pertama kali bertatap mata dengan Daichi—ah, tapi tenang saja! Daichi orang yang baik, kok!"

Tentu saja aku tahu soal itu—batin Yachi. Daichi rela mengorbankan waktu belajarnya hanya untuk menemani juniornya berlatih—padahal dia sudah kelas tiga. Daichi selalu menopang semua anggota tim sekuat tenaga, menjadi penyemangat mereka; ia tak kenal kata menyerah.

—Sungguh sosok yang begitu dihormati.

Yachi menatap kembali ke arah jendela yang masih dihiasi oleh butiran air hujan; coklat panas miliknya sudah hampir habis. Harus berapa lama ia menunggu hujan berhenti? Eh, bukannya dia bosan berbicara dengan Sugawara, sih, tapi—

"..Mau mencoba _pie _buah disini? Aku traktir. Lagipula, aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu!"

Kata-kata Sugawara seketika membuat Yachi menoleh—ah.

Bukan hal yang buruk, kok. Lagipula.. berkat ada Sugawara disini, rasa bosannya hilang. Dan karena ada Sugawara juga, ia jadi lebih banyak tahu soal anggota Karasuno yang lain.

"Um.. k-kalau tidak merepotkan!" Yachi menundukkan wajahnya—membuat Sugawara tertawa lembut.

"Tidak sama sekali! Oh iya, mau tahu rahasia anggota Karasuno yang lain?"

.

.

.

Pertama,

Pemain terkuat di Aoba Jousai—yang bernama Oikawa Tooru, ternyata adalah senior Kageyama yang populer. Banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya—karena dia tampan. Ya, memang sih, lelaki yang _serve_nya seram itu diakui oleh Yachi cukup tampan—tetapi entah kenapa ia maupun Kiyoko tidak pernah terpikat dengannya.

Kedua,

Nishinoya ternyata cukup populer meskipun tingginya dibawah rata-rata—Sugawara mengatakan bahwa dalam seminggu, bisa ada dua atau tiga orang memberikannya kue kering atau surat cinta. Yah, Nishinoya memang keren, kok!—batin Yachi.

Ketiga,

Siapa sangka kalau Tsukishima ternyata menyukai _Dinosaurus_? Sugawara menceritakan hal ini sambil menahan tawa—ketika anggota Karasuno menggeledah rumah Tsukishima secara tiba-tiba di hari ulang tahunnya, mereka semua terkejut karena kamar Tsukishima terlihat sedikit kekanakkan. Dimana-mana ada poster _Dinosaurus, _bahkan sekitar delapan puluh persen isi rak bukunya dipenuhi tentang mahluk purba yang sudah punah itu. Sisi Tsukishima yang itu cukup manis, sih, menurut semua anggota di Karasuno.

Keempat,

Kapten tim bola voli wanita di Karasuno menaruh hati pada kapten tim bola voli kita tercinta—Daichi Sawamura. Yah, bukan hal aneh, ucap Sugawara.

"Dan kelima," Sugawara tertawa kecil sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada dua anggota di Karasuno menaruh hati kepadamu."

—Yachi terdiam.

"...Eh—EHHH?!"

"Hahaha! Kenapa kaget begitu? Menurutku Yachi manis, bahkan kapten Nekoma dan beberapa anggota Nekoma lainnya bilang kau imut."

"T-tapi, dibandingkan Kiyoko-_senpai _yang begitu cantik—aku—tidak mungkin.."

"Jangan membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain—setiap orang memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing. Shimizu adalah Shimizu, dan Yachi adalah Yachi. Kau harus lebih percaya diri!"

Senyum Sugawara yang khas mengingatkan Yachi pada kata-kata yang Hinata ucapkan—Sugawara-_san _adalah malaikat. Selalu mendukung Karasuno meskipun dirinya hanya menjadi pemain cadangan—hanya berdiri dibalik layar.

Dan Yachi rasa—apa yang Hinata ucapkan memang benar.

"...Um, terima kasih.." Rona merah tipis muncul di wajahnya—Yachi terpaksa harus menunduk agar Sugawara tidak melihat.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya siapa yang menaruh hati padamu?" Tanya Sugawara.

"Um.. tidak. Karena kurasa tidak sopan juga, bukan? Biarkan mereka sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, suatu hari nanti."

Entah senior, entah anak yang satu angkatan dengannya—Yachi sebenarnya penasaran setengah mati. Tetapi ia akan merasa berdosa jika ia mengetahui siapa orang tersebut; siapapun tidak ingin orang yang disukainya tahu sebelum mereka sendiri yang mengatakan, bukan?

"Haha, kau memang baik hati—pantas saja Shimizu senang kau masuk ke Karasuno!"

"E-eh? benarkah?"

"Sungguh! Shimizu jadi lebih banyak tersenyum dan lebih ceria semenjak kau bergabung,"

"Kalau benar begitu, aku senang mendengarnya." Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Yachi Hitoka—ia senang jika keberadaannya bisa membuat orang lain bahagia.

"Lihat, 'kan? Kau punya banyak kelebihan. Tsukishima sendiri memujimu, loh, dia bilang kau satu-satunya orang yang cukup sabar dan hebat karena bisa memberikan pelajaran tambahan pada Kageyama dan Hinata."

"O-oh?" Wah, ini diluar dugaan—Tsukishima memujinya?

"Beberapa anggota Nekoma juga terlihat kagum melihatmu yang selalu bekerja keras. Tidak heran beberapa dari mereka bilang kau manis, dan tidak heran juga Yamaguchi menyukaimu!"

Oh, benarkah—jadi Yamaguchi yang selama ini menaruh hati padanya? Yachi sempat mengira lelaki itu justru jijik terhadapnya—bagaimana tidak? Setiap Yachi mendekat, dia terlihat gemetar, wajahnya seperti orang demam, dan tidak bisa bicara apa-ap—

...Tunggu.

Apa?

"...Ups?"

"...Eh—"

"—Rahasiakan hal ini dari Yamaguchi, ya! Ini salahku sendiri karena keceplosan, maaf.. ah, tapi—setidaknya yang seorang lagi tidak kukatakan, bukan? Hehe!"

Ah...

"...Baiklah."

..Sudahlah. Lagipula, Sugawara memang tidak sengaja..

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan, tetesan hujan di kaca jendela menghilang.

Semuanya mengalir jatuh ke bawah, dan meninggalkan bekas ketika angin meniupnya hingga tak tersisa. Entah sejak kapan hujan sudah berhenti membasahi bumi—Sugawara dan Yachi hanyut dalam percakapan mereka. Meja kecil milik mereka kini dipenuhi piring kosong dan juga empat gelas kosong bekas coklat panas yang menemani percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

Wow, sudah berapa jam aku disini?—Yachi harap ia tidak akan pulang terlalu malam.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan; Sugawara melihat ke arah jam tangan yang ia pakai—melihat waktu yang tertera membuat matanya sedikit membesar.

"Ah, sudah jam tujuh malam—maaf, Yachi! Aku membuatmu pulang malam.."

"Uhm—tidak apa-apa! Kalau aku pulang sekarang, aku tidak akan sampai rumah terlalu malam, kok! Lagipula ini bukan salah Sugawara-_san_!"

"Bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Dia tak akan marah kalau kau pulang telat?"

"Mungkin tidak... lagipula, belum tentu ia ada di rumah.."

Yachi mengikuti apa yang Sugawara lakukan—membereskan barang-barang mereka dari atas meja. Ponsel, buku novel, tempat pensil, dan lainnya. Sugawara sesekali menatap ke arah Yachi, sedikit khawatir akan jawaban yang gadis itu berikan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh?" Yachi seketika terhenti dari aktivitasnya. "Tapi—rumahku agak jauh—"

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula besok libur," Sugawara memakai tas gendong berwarna hijau miliknya—tas yang Yachi rasa tak pernah ia pakai kalau ke sekolah. "Tunggu diluar, ya!"

"Eh, tapi, aku harus ke kasir dulu untuk membayar.."

"Aku yang traktir. Nah, sekarang, jadilah anak baik dan tunggu di luar, ya?"

Sugawara menepuk lembut puncak kepala Yachi—dan gadis itu tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain fakta bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hinata—semuanya benar. Sugawara adalah orang yang sangat, sangat baik—dan juga memberikan anggota Karasuno kehangatan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Ketika kehangatan tersebut hilang dari puncak kepalanya—Yachi menghela nafas perlahan. Sekarang, ia lebih baik mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sugawara dan menunggu di luar.

.

.

.

"Waah, apartemen yang megah..."

Sugawara menatap dengan kagum—bangunan tinggi yang memancarkan banyak sinar lampu di malam hari adalah tempat dimana Yachi Hitoka tinggal. Sugawara memang pernah menduga bahwa Yachi adalah anak dari keluarga yang cukup berkelas—namun ia tak menyangka bahwa dugaannya akan tepat.

"Ahaha, kalau sudah masuk ke dalam—semuanya biasa saja, kok.. aku dan Ibuku bahkan kadang kebingungan harus menyimpan barang dimana.."

Dan semua itu benar—apartemen yang terlihat cukup megah dari luar ini hanyalah apartemen biasa; setiap kamarnya juga tidak ada yang spesial. Tetapi memang, tempat ini nyaman untuk jadi tempat tinggal.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai bertemu di klub!"

"Ah—" Yachi menghentikan Sugawara tepat sebelum kakak kelasnya tersebut pergi. "A—anu, Sugawara-_san, _terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini! kau menemaniku di _cafe_ dan mengantarkan aku pulang, kau juga membayarkan semuanya—terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan.."

"Haha! Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, kok. Lagipula aku senang berbicara denganmu."

"Tetapi, tetap saja.." Yachi merasa sungguh, sungguh tidak enak. Sugawara melakukan banyak hal untuk dirinya hari ini. "Uh, um—kalau Sugawara-san butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku! Aku akan membantumu untuk balasan hari ini,"

Yachi membungkuk dan berharap Sugawara setidaknya menjawab—apapun jawabannya Yachi akan menerima. Lagipula, yang sedang ia bicarakan saat ini adalah seorang senior yang baik hatinya tiada dua—dia tidak akan meminta sesuatu yang aneh kepada Yachi.

"Hmm~" Sugawara menaruh jari telunjuknya pada dagu—gestur yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir sejenak. "Oh! Bagaimana kalau.."

"...Kalau?"

"Kalau setiap hari libur, kita berbincang lagi di _cafe _itu—berdua?"

...Eh.

Eh?

EHHHHHHHHH?!

"E-eh?! B-berdua? Bukan bersama anggota tim lainnya—"

"Kalau yang lainnya ada, kita tidak bisa ngegosip seperti tadi, dong!" Sugawara tertawa riang. "Tujuan kita hanya bicara berdua adalah berbagi informasi dan gosip, oke? Jadi semuanya lebih seru!"

...Oh.

Oh.

Oke, Yachi ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini—bisa-bisanya ia salah paham dan mengira Sugawara mengajaknya kencan! Berduaan bukan berarti harus romantis, bukan? Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi—habis, ucapan Sugawara 'kan bisa saja diartikan sebagai hal lain, bukan?

Ya. Tidak mungkin ini kencan, tidak mung—

"—Dengan kata lain, ini kencan, oke?"

Sugawara tersenyum jahil sebelum ia akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Yachi—yang sekarang—tengah terdiam seribu bahasa. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak; seperti terpaku ke atas tanah. Dan di tengah dinginnya malam—hanya wajahnya yang kini begitu terasa panas.

"Di.. dia bercanda, bukan? Pasti.. hahaha! Pasti dia bercanda! Tadi dia bilang yang menaruh hati padaku adalah Yamaguchi, bukan dia... 'kan..."

.

"_**Dan kelima, ada dua anggota di Karasuno menaruh hati kepadamu."**_

_**.**_

...Dua.

Dua.

Dua. Bukan seorang. Dua.

"...Bohong..."

Isi kepalanya kini kacau—dia? DIA?! Yachi yakin Sugawara lebih pantas bersama seniornya yang bernama Shimizu Kiyoko—ia yakin! Mereka terlihat dekat, dan lagi—Kiyoko cantik, Sugawara tampan. Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan!

"...Tetapi kenapa ia memilihku..?"

Pusing. Bingung. Tak mengerti. Lelah. Kacau—ingin tidur.

"...Sepertinya aku butuh coklat panas..."

—Ah, lagipula...

Kalau dipikir, semua ini awalnya karena coklat panas, bukan?

"...Baiklah, aku langsung tidur saja, deh.."

Coklat panas, hujan, _cafe, _percakapan..

Yachi tidak tahu harus menghindari atau menyambut keempat hal itu saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Sugawara nanti.

.

.

.

_**F I N**_


End file.
